


Sanctuary

by curliesfries



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotp, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, Minor Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Platonic Relationships, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curliesfries/pseuds/curliesfries
Summary: Aaliyah didn't have a chance to have a normal childhood, her mother was mentally unstable and her father used her to eavesdrop on the Ark's secrets crawling through the vents was a daily routine all until she stumbled on hearing a life-threating secret about the Ark's future, Her boyfriend Wells fell in love with her best friend, and her mother getting floated





	1. we made it

There weren’t really many things to do in the Skybox during a lockdown. The moments of isolation eating away at the young girls brain finding any little thing to distract herself from jacking jacks to sitting in the corner of the room curled into the fetus position daydreaming she would normal find herself imagining the stories her mother would tell her back in the day Aaliyah was always a very imaginative child her mother commonly prompting her mind of colorful stories that caused her bliss she would reach her hands out sometimes swearing she could feel the texture of pebbles from lakes or smell the breeze of dewy morning air she wished she could go back in time and just linger farther in the moment her emotions being the only expressive thing she had left hanging onto the feeling of sadness she never wanted to become like her father. A stone-faced liar having the ability to wrap anyone around his finger she resented her father him and Wells being the reason she laid currently on the metal floors her brown curls spread across the floor when she was younger her friends commonly comparing it to a lions mane making it a game to get their fingers trapped in the coily prisons she traced her fingers mindlessly against her full bottom lip not having anymore nail to nimble at her eyes drifting out of focus from time-to-time being too comfortable glancing at the dent in the wall across from her

“Hands-on the wall, prisoner three-one-five.” The guards shouting the door of the cell unlocked pulling back open Aaliyah flinched back to reality scrambling to sit up her heart recovering from the skipped beat she gave them her best totally not nervous smile placing her hands on her knees to stand up ignoring the click she spun placing her hands above her head facing the wall once again.

“I still have 649 days left until I'm 18 whats going on?” On the Ark, if you were of age there would be an instant death penalty no madder the crime you had to pay for your mistakes against the community which was why Aaliyah's father didn’t hesitate to turn his own child in. Claiming to not know about her interesting hobby he ignored her pleading even faked a muffled cry as the guards pulled dragged her away the day she got caught crawling her way out of the main Ark vents at gunpoint.

“Hold out your arm” the guard commanded ignoring her question Aaliyah hesitated turning her head trying to control the panic swirling in her stomach ‘it not my time whats going on?' with her lack of response in their commands the guard closets to her right side pulled out the annoying zapping stick

“No, not until you tell me what's happening.” She refused to give up her wrist too quickly turning around only to be met with a zap of painful electricity shooting from her abdomen the pain wrapping around her body slowly losing the strength in her legs she dragged to her knees screaming in sudden pain the guards simply just taking her arms and dragging her from her cell

“All you had to do was listen, kid” the guard sighed zapping her one more time, not before the girl could lay a nice left hook on the guard to the right zapping her a 3rd time the pain being too intense to scream her vision becoming blurry the metaphor “seeing stars” coming to mind as her body fell completely limp passing out the guards contintued to drag her body down the hall 

* * *

_“How many stars do you think there is mommy?” the question lingering in the air for a second an older woman placing a hand on the young girls shoulder the woman almost looking identical to the child them both sharing the same full lips and round face_

_ “how many do you want there to be?” Aaliyah spared a look at her mother. lips thin in conceintation even placing a hand on her chin copying the movement she saw her father doing once fianlly bursting from the posture leaning her hands against the window pushing her face against the glass _

_“I want four! one for me, Clark, Wells, and you and daddy!” smiling at her daughters answer the older woman laughed at her excitement hugging her small figure from behind _

_“Daddy’s star is going to be like really purple though since it's his favorite color and, and they're gonna so big that we’ll all be able to ride it ” the girl explained words falling from her mouth without limation her imagination running wild_

_“How about we ride it to Candy Planet? You could have all the cake you want every day” bopping her small nose Aaliyah giggled her happy aura washing over her mother once again _

_“I would get to have cookies anytime I want and have cavities” the girl smiled really big for comedy effect turning to face her mother in her lap engraving her in a hug _

_"Cavities wouldn’t madder there only star night skies and pretty animals to keep us company” her mother whispered stroking her head Aaliyah noded into her chest her voice coming out muffled _

_“Then maybe you wouldn’t be so sad any more mommy?” she felt her mother tense but pull her daughter deeper into the hug placing a kiss on top of her head _

_“Yeah...maybe”_

* * *

a brain-rattling bang snapping her up from her nap hissing at the sudden throbbing coming from her side as well trying her stretch noticing the restrictions of a red safety belt across her body searching her surroundings eyes adjusting to the dim light met with nothing but people she either grew up or just saw around the Sky Block during open-cell time

“Well good morning sleeping beauty” the all too familiar tone greeted belonged to Monty standing across from her strapped into his own seat on his left was Jasper the trio always gravitated towards one another in situations giving him a half-smile 

“Ugh don’t tell me I’m stuck looking at your mugged faces this entire ride” she joked voice dry still feeling the dull pain of electricity striking her abdomen the trio exchanging their signature laughs glad to be around each other in time of need

“You’d be crying like a baby if we weren’t here” Jasper taunted reaching his foot out playfully at the girl she kicked her leg away ignoring the strike of pain coming from her legs from not moving them in awhile

“On please you two wouldn't last a day without me” just now noticing the bracelet latched onto her wrist she winced tracing her fingers around the metal before Monty could inform her about his shared confusion a crash shook the ship everyone became startled Aaliyah accidentally grabbing at the person sitting next to her turning to face the person instantly retracting her hand away

“Woah buy me dinner first?” posed as a question she wanted to bring up the fact that he also grabbed back giving him a once over her looked miserable almost voicing her thoughts out loud she decides to give a quick

“sorry” her face flushing in embarrassment her main mission to be ignoring all interactions with the boy luckily that Tv screens above switching on with an ear-ringing beep her face instantly grimacing when the dark-skinned man popped up

“Prisoners of the Ark, Hear me now you’ve been given a second chance and as your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself” the trio exchanging looks Aaliyah ignored the urge to scoff shuffling so that her feet were tucked under each other trying to get any sort of movement to wake them up 

“We have no idea what is waiting for you down their id the odds of survival were better we would’ve sent others frankly we’re sending you because your crimes have made you expendable” “Bullshit” she heard the boy next to her mumble under his breath “Your dads a dick Wells” the name causing her blood to run cold gripping onto the seatbelts that held her place tighter _‘why the hell would he send his own son down here on a death mission?’_

“Those crimes will be forgiven your records wiped clean,” she thought everything would work out as she planned. getting out early with good behavior she never fought nor talked back to a guard she always did what she was ordered to do the only thing she was sure of was that it was Wells and father's fault for her being here struggling to keep the tears prickling her eyes from falling she sighed

“Your drop site has been chosen carefully before the last war mount weather-” the Tv cutting to static for a quick second

“was a military base built within a mountain it was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years” shouting catching her attention she turned to see a familiar face floating in the middle of the ship

“Spacewalk Bandit strikes again” someone near her projected laughing at the carefree teen circle upside down

“Go Finn!” she shouted her mood slowly being lifted now completely ignoring the Tv she shot a daring look at Jasper the boy instantly shooking his head in dismissal 

“What are the odds?” she piped up catching Monty’s attention mentally counting down in her head from three smirking at Jasper “3” she shouted “5” Jasper fist-pumped letting out a grunt in celebration Monty letting out a dramatic sighed Aaliyah crossing her arms

“How boring!” she teased seeing other people strap out of their seats just as the girl was about to unbuckle herself the ship rocked sending the people floating to the floor knocking some cords out of place sending sparks flying near the area she was in covering her face with her hands smoke flying floating around the ship's lights switching on and off the girl silently praying to herself closing her eyes so tight she could see spirals opening them once again when it became dead silent looking around

“Listen, no machine hum” Monty informed Jasper letting out a small ‘whoa’ all the buckles in the seats retracting Jasper hurrying to undo himself squatting down to help Aaliyah collect herself she gave him a thankful nod when he tugged her up from her seat her stomaching turning from motivation sickness looking around she noticed the 2 boys strained against the floor Finn sitting next to one a sorry look plastered on his face Aaliyah catching his eye when he looked up being tugged away by Monty to the lower level

“Hey, just back it up guys” a man in uniform shouted people pushing forward confused on why there was only one guard on the whole ship he reached to pull the lever Aaliyah’s heart pacing only to be shocked out of her skin by a strong

“Stop” turning to see the blonde climb down the ladder she wasn’t surprised to see the voice belongs to Clark the two once being friends before the Wells incident she pushed her way through the crowd almost knocking Aaliyah off her feet Monty grabbing her shoulder to ground her in place her height being her only limation to the situation “The air could be Toxic” she explained like it was common sense the guard standing his ground spoke

“If the air is toxic we’re all dead anyway” confusion coming over her once more never has she heard a guard speak in such a confident tone a girl peeking up next to her

“Bellamy?” the two absolute having some type of history Aaliyah being pushed to the side once more the two exchange looks before she pulled him into a hug

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“A guards uniform I borrowed it to get on the dropship, someone has got to keep an eye on you” the conversation starting to bore her she wondered what the relationship of the two really was as Bellamy pulled the girl into another hug

“Where’s your wristband?” she heard Clark ask not really having a good view of the exchange having to stand on her tippy toes

“That’s Octavia Blake the girl they found hidden in the floor” a girl yelled from behind some turning their heads to look others peering at Octavia like she was a miracle Octavia ready to pounce at the girl Bellamy holding her back

“Let’s give them something else to remember you by” he suggested Octavia still glaring daggers at her victim exchanging a few words before Bellamy turned to pull the lever opening the door bright light peeking out from the cracks Aaliyah shielding her eyes with her hand the door lowering down Octavia slowly shuffling out hopping off the ledge of the ship

“We're back bitches!” she screamed everyone pushing to get out cheering Aaliyah laughed at the sudden wave of excitement that washed over her jogging off the ship she spinning around in place taking in the different colors in the environment dropping to her knees and digging her fingers under the dirt tugging out weeds as she pulls her hand up watching the dirt sprinkle down between her fingers a smile permanently plastered on her face watching others run around shouting their heads off “We did it, mom” she whispered to herself looking around once again with the same goofy smile on her face she had when she was younger


	2. goldren trio

Aaliyah distracting most of her time by touching anything new and floating close to the ship she pulling herself on the side and hanging from it without ease looking out towards the plains taking note on how many trees she saw which actually too many to count looking around in admiration her arm getting slightly tired from hanging on she made her way down the ship landing with her knees walking around until she heard a familiar voice

“Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer.” turning the corner the sight in front of her making her blood boil as Wells backed into Jasper Aaliyah quickly pacing forward slapping his hands off Jasper and pushing Wells away to add some distance from her friend

“Touch him again and I won’t hesitate to break your fingers” she shot at him the threat catching Wells by surprise his glare softening his response being interrupted by a group of guys the one leading she recognized was the guy sitting next to her in the ship

“Hey, back away from the lady she’s with us” the guy giving the girl a quick look Aaliyah pushing Jasper behind her out of instinct Wells backed away his hands retreating up “Relax” he commented 

“We’re just trying to figure out where we are” he stated the group circling in front of them 

“We’re on the ground. That not good enough for you” Bellamy butt in Octiva perched next to him Wells stuck on what to say everyone waiting for a response from him noticing the shift in the environment because of him 

“We need need to find mount weather” he informed walking towards the siblings

“You heard my father’s message it has to be our first priority” others crowding back to listen to the announcement 

“Screw your father.” Octavia shot back bluntly Aaliyah almost snorting 

“What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little princess?” 

“Do you think we care who’s in charge?” Clark finally spoke up

“We need to get to mount weather not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we’ll get and the harder this’ll be.” Aaliyah hated she was actually agreeing with Clark her hands crossed she could feel her stomach aching already not knowing the concept of time here it was probably hours before her last meal 

“How long do you think we’ll last without those supplies? We’re looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now.” 

“I got a better idea, you two go, find it for us let the privileged do the hard work for a change” some people around cheering in agreement Clark looking visionaly stumped Wells stepped up 

You're not listening we all need to go” the dead looking boy pushing Wells forward 

“Look at this everybody, the chancellor of earth” he taunted looking for a fight Aaliyah to hungry to laugh like everyone else 

“You think that's funny?” Wells asked before the boy swiped under his leg knocking him to the ground Clark being held back as she called out to him Monty exchanging a look with the girl them both showing worry about the escalation of the fight Aaliyah will open attempt her hatred for the Chancellor and his son but fighting him over it wouldn’t do anything but add to the plate of problems they served her standing up limping slightly bearing his fist in front of him the boy egging him on only to just jumped by Finn jumping in front of him breaking up the fight 

“Kids got one leg, how about you wait until its a fair fight?” Finn staring the guy down Aaliyah couldn’t help but to put her hand over her mouth to hide her smirk 

“Hey spacewalker rescue me next” Octiva stated seductively walking up to him some people whoaing under their breath the guy dragging his group of friends away Aaliyah glanced at Jasper groaning at the starstruck glint in his eye slapping the boy in his rib he winced 

“What was that for?” he whined holding his chest the girl replied with a look that said ‘forget about it’ Monty stifling his laugh 

“You're trying to play in whole different ledge” she informed like it was common sense Jasper becoming flushed at the comment Monty backing the girl up placing a hand on the short girl's shoulder

“She probably doesn’t even know you exist” The two ganging up on Jasper placing a heart on his heart wincing like he was in pain 

“Thank you so much for the support” he shot at the two the trio laughing after knowing that they were joking joining a group people chatting behind them Monty cracking jokes about plants before Aaliyah knew it her friends were being pulled away by Finn

“4 of us. Can we go now” Finn asked Aaliyah wasn’t the type of person to openly disrespect someone upfront but when she saw Clark having to do something with her friends being dragged away she could help but to glare raising her hand 

“Make that 5” she counted herself leaning on one side her hand placed on her hip ignoring Wells glance Octavia prancing towards the group

“Sounds like a party make it 6” she announced glancing at Finn with a smirk placed on her lips Jasper giving a knowing look at Monty and Aaliyah the girl making a face at him 

“What are you doing?” Bellamy asked tugging Octiva back 

“Going for a walk” Octiva stiffly replied back tugging her should out of his touch Clark stepping up towards Finn

“Were you trying to take this off?” She asked grabbing his wrist examining his bracelet 

“Yeah, so?” 

“So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the ark take it off and they’ll think you’re dead” Aaliyah glancing at her own turning over her wrist she wondered if it made her dad happy to see that she was still alive 

“Should I care?” Finn asked challenging Clark 

“Well I don't know do you want people you love to think you’re dead?” Aaliyah winced at the statement crossing her arms putting the bracelet closer to her without realizing it 

“Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we’re dying” Monty watching over his friends placed a hand on her shoulder once being told the situation of her dad Aaliyah biting her lip wanting this situation to pass by as quick as possible 

“Can we go now?” cutting through the tension Clark nodding the group moving forward through the trees Aaliyah noticing Octavia fall back to talk to Clark not finding pointing it out being worthy of bringing up she just kept pace with her two best friends 

“Now that my friend is game” Aaliyah heard Jasper whisper to Monty as she dragged her hands across the purple flowers looking in front of her to see what he was talking about not surprised to see Finn tucking a flower in Octiva’s hair 

“That, my friend is-”

“Poison Sumac.” Aaliyah and Monty said at the same time mentally patting herself on the back as he picked a flower Octiva freaked out brushing the flower out of her hair

“The flowers aren't poisonous they’re medicinal” he informed twirling one in between his fingers

“Calming actually” Aaliyah inputted stuffing her hands in her pockets taking in the current surrounding 

“His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the ark” Jasper filled in as Monty ripped off a petal passing that rest of the flower to Aaliyah 

“My down-low dealer” Aaliyah joked knowing how to make her friends laugh 

“Hey guys, would you try to keep up” her voice like nails dragged on a chalkboard Aaliyah’s mood being slowly sucked away pulling one of the petals of the flower and chewing on it to discrete herself

“Come on Clark, How do you block all this out?” Finn asked 

“It's simple I wonder ‘why haven't we seen any animals?’ maybe because there are none maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though, come on” Aaliyah rolling her eyes and leaning her head back in annoyance 

“Someone should slip her some poison Sumac” Jasper snorting at the girl's joke being wrapped around her finger without her acknowledgment grimacing at her lovestruck friend as they continued to walk 

“I got to know what you 3 did to get busted,” Finn asked from in front of them scaling up the hill with Octiva on in front of her Jasper and Monty in the back 

“Apparently it's illegal to know the Arks ventilation system like the back of your hand” remember the day she officially got caught guards marching in her room she should of listened to her gut by not telling Wells about her secret hobby 

“Choose your friends wisely” she mumbled to herself 

“Sumac isn't the only herb in the garden if you know what I mean” 

“Someone forgot to replace what we took” Jasper playfully shot

“Someone has apologized like 1,000 times” 

“How about you Octavia what’d they get you for” wanting to smack him across the head 

“Being born” she settled with smacking the boy in the stomach again as that girl picked up her pace 

  
“That is so not game” Jasper whacking Monty in his stomach going back and forth with each other Aaliyah decide to speed up her pace as well slowing down when she saw Clark turn and place a finger on her lips Aaliyah squatted next to the girls her heart speeding at the sight in front of her a smile finding its way to her lips watching as the creature in front of them sniffed at the ground Finn stalking slowly towards it stepping on a stick the creature turned its head Aaliyah letting out a gasp as it showed another face grow into its skull prancing away Aaliyah fell back from her squatted too shocked to say anything 


End file.
